


Hinata Shoyo X Yachi Hitoka: Wish

by Kanra5611



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」頂の景色 | Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" A View of the Top RPF
Genre: F/M, Hinayachi - Freeform, Romance, Straight Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra5611/pseuds/Kanra5611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a romcom one-shot of Haikyuu!! about Hinata and Yachi going on a 'date' on the Star Festival,where Yachi realizes her feelings for Hinata for who he is,while Hinata is still oblivious. Enjoy~ ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Shoyo X Yachi Hitoka: Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic published here, so I'm sorry if you get disappointed. Please feel free to criticize and tell me the ways in which I can develop my skills. Thank you, lovelies <3

After series of arguments, squabble and debate between her mind and soul, Yachi Hitoka had finally come to a decision that she would invite her classmate and fellow Volleyball club member,Hinata Shoyo, to accompany her on Tanabata. She was pretty close to the boy.In fact, Shoyo was one of her very few male friends. But never did she imagine to actually ask him for a date,wait no- it’s just a ‘hang out’.  
Today was Tanabata,the Star Festival. Tanabata is celebrated to commemorate the romantic story of two lovers represented by the stars Altair and Vega, who are only allowed to meet each other once a year, given that the sky is clear. Hitoka invited Shoyo to tag along and take part in the festivities, although she wasn’t sure why it had to be him. A park was hired to make place for the fair to be held,which was just a few yards across Hitoka’s home. There she stood behind the entrance door, waiting for Shoyo in a baby-blue kimono imprinted with silver stars, matching the theme.  
“Yachi-saaaan!”  
Hitoka looked around after being called out by a loud, familiar voice. However, the entrance was extremely crowded,so she couldn’t spot her little friend in the midst of all people. That is why the boy jumped like a spring to gain her attention, which made a bead of cold sweat roll down the girl’s forehead.  
Hitoka ran off to where Shoyo was. The fact that he was wearing a regular black T-shirt and trousers made her feel awkward, who was all dressed up for the event.  
“The kimono suits you.” Shoyo smiled faintly. His eyes were all groggy and slight bags developed underneath.  
“T-thanks.. What’s wrong,Hinata? You look pale.” The blonde girl asked with genuine concern.  
“You see,last night..I watched this super scary movie. The protagonist named Kimura was strangled by a demon, his aunt pushed the demon away,so he fell all the way across the stairs,and died. Later,the demon haunted the aunt for the rest of her life,even after her death!” It was evident that Shoyo’s knees were shuddering.  
“Even after her death?! W-w-what happened next?” Hitoka had no idea how the plot came together,but she was afraid too.  
“Then a snake—“  
“Heeeey Kimura~ Wait up!” An unfamiliar voice called out.  
Hitoka and Shoyo took a while to come back to reality,but they screamed right after they did.  
“Y-Yachi-san! It’s Kimura! Kimura has come here!”  
“W-what do we do,Hinata? We’ll be strangled to death too!” Their faces were filled with utter terror as they attracted the attention of the crowd.  
“Whatcha kids going on about? You want Kimura? I’m right here.” A mascular man with spiky hair appeared in the middle suddenly and glared at the shorter boy and girl.The dim surrounding and his hair made him look like an actual demon. Both of them were scared stiff.  
“Cut it out,will you? What gain would you get for picking on kids?” Another stranger appeared from the back, who looked less aggressive than the first.  
“You’re always such a killjoy, Maehara. It wasn’t like I was going to do anything to them.” The dark-haired man replied with a grunt. “Well,I better get going now. Gotta hit the food stalls. Don’t be so loud again,okay?” He continued and walked away with his friend.  
“Y-Yes sir!” Hitoka and Shoyo said in unison. Both sighed out of relief once they were out of sight. That sure was a terrifying start to their plans.  
“Anyways Hinata, did you write your wish on the tanzuku?” Hitoka asked, holding up a pink,small paper.  
“Yeah,I did. Where did I put it…Huh? It’s not here!” Shoyo stated as he frantically searched his pockets.  
“There it is!” Hitoka pointed to a blue paper on the ground.  
“Ah,thanks Yachi-san.” The short male picked it up and put it inside his pocket, carefully this time. “Let’s go inside.” He continued.

The place beyond the entrance looked like Paradise. Innumerable colorful lights brightened up the atmosphere. Both Shoyo and Hitoka were stunned at the decorations. Their eyes sparkled with marvel as they shifted their heads from one side to another.  
“Hinata, want to try the strawberry smoothie from this stall?” Hitoka suggested after noticing a couple trying out the tempting drink,only to hear Hinata slurping the same drink when she faced him.  
“Oh.. Nevermind then.” Another bead of sweat rolled down for the second time.

They spent the time playing different games and watching fireworks. Both of them enjoyed the festive mood. Given that they were both busy with studies and club activities, tonight was a special occurrence to the young students.  
"Yachi-san,it's quite crowded here,let's not get lost." Shoyo reached out his right hand.  
"...E-Eh?" Hitoka blinked like she didn't understand,but her expression made it clear that she did. Her cheeks had already started reddening. She swung her left hand back and fro slowly,until it was touching Shoyo's.  
Hitoka looked at their intertwined hands,Shoyo's hand felt somewhat...warm. Her head was bursting with millions of thoughts. Was she doing okay? Were other people looking at them? Do they think they're a couple? What if something dangerous happened?  
"Ah,it's time for the parade. I've been wanting to watch it up close for a long time.Let's go!" Shoyo started running,since Hitoka's hand stuck to him,he dragged her away too. There it was...Shoyo's Mach 20 speed.

Hitoka had to admit that she too never saw a live parade before. Audience of all ages rushed to occupy the front. Her and Shoyo also got a decent position to stand,luckily. The Parade began. The audience clapped,cheered and chirped between themselves,showing enthusiasm.  
The teenagers watched the synchronized men in awe. From the corner of her eye,Hitoka watched Shoyo grinning to himself.  
"What's up,Hinata? Do you remember something good?" she smiled.  
"I guess so. Yachi-san,you couldn't attend Tanaka-senpai's birthday treat,right?"  
"Hm. I caught a bad fever." Hitoka nodded.  
"We missed you.Everything was perfect,but nothing is complete without you. So I'm glad I got to watch this with you tonight." While uttering the last sentence,Shoyo turned to look at Hitoka and flashed a grin to her.  
"..." The blonde felt numb from the high frequency thumping of her heart.The Parade suddenly didn't mean anything to her anymore.With a flushed face, Shoyo's words echoed in her mind. Due to her awkwardness,Yachi was a bit distant even from her own closest friends,so people didn't bother to talk to her much. But the Volleyball club changed that. Especially Hinata Shoyo.The way he earnestly and honestly smiled felt just like melting. Not one of her friends ever looked at her so genuinely. No one accepted her despite of her flaws.It was then that the girl realized....Hinata was just not her friend anymore. Hitoka had different feelings for him,she put him away from the group she calls 'friends' for the first time in her life.Being inexperienced, she was confused. Hitoka didn't know what to say to him,so she just smiled a warm smile,and adored the scene in front of them.

After the parade,they just had one thing left to attend,more like 'do'. It was the main charm of Tanabata,that is,the wish-making. For some reason,both the teenagers decided to choose this as their final event. As for Shoyo,he just forgot. The elderly ones, children and mostly teenagers and young adults gathered in front of a bamboo tree in an ordered manner. They wrote wishes on small pieces of violet,green and many other colored papers and hanged them on the trees one by one. The bamboo tree was to be burnt and floated on a river as an offering,later on. Shoyo and Hitoka also joined the crowd.

"Huwaa you wrote so much,Yachi-san. Are all these your wishes?" Shoyo tilted his head as he asked.

"No...It's just that I wanted to state my reason along with the wish." Hitoka gave a eye-closed smile.

"Oh. Mind telling me what it is?" Shoyo didn't think before asking,he concluded that maybe he was close enough to the girl to ask about her personal desire.

"Eh? Uh,well.." The blonde got startled at first,but regained her composure soon enough. "You know,joining Karasuno's Volleyball club has been the best thing that has ever happened and I'm grateful to fate for giving me the chance to interact with you...all." Hitoka paused. "That's why...I wish to be strong. I want to improve myself so I don't get left behind. I want to provide my support to the fullest to Kageyama-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, Tsukishima-kun and..." Hitoka was pouring out all her true feelings to the boy,with her eyes locked to the ground. When she finally raised her head and turned to Shoyo, a bead of sweat rolled down her feature for the third time. The boy was crazily eyeing the ground. Why did so many repetitive events occur today? 

"...You." Hitoka completed her words anyway. Her eyes had gone fully white.

"Were you saying something,Yachi-san? I lost my tanzuku again." Shoyo looked at her. The fact that Shoyo wasn't listening stabbed Hitoka's heart,but she forgave him anyway knowing that it wasn't intentional.

"Ahaha..no. Nothing important." She shook it off with a laugh. "I'll help you look for it." Hitoka joined in the search. She wondered to herself why she fell for someone like him. But in the end she realized,that he might be the perfect one for her,gifted by fate.


End file.
